Koala
Koala is a former slave who was set free by Fisher Tiger's rampage on Mariejois. She sailed along with the Sun Pirates to reach her home town. At some point later, she became the Fishman Karate assistant instructor of the Revolutionary Army, where she now works with Sabo. Profile and Stats Name: Koala Alias: Age: 23 Classification: Human, Revolutionary, Fishman Karate Assistant Instructor Affiliation: Revolutionary Army Gender: Female Height: 160 cm (5'3") Weight: 45.5 kg (100 lbs.) Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: At least City Block level Speed: Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Possibly Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Enhanced Human Range: Melee Intelligence: Above Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Koala is a slim, curvaceous (and extremely well-endowed) young woman of average height, with a pronounced hourglass figure, neat, shoulder-length brownish-orange hair, and wears a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown boots. She also had distinctively large and round eyes, similar to that of a koala, and was always smiling. Personality Aladine described Koala as having the lifestyle of a slave ingrained in her blood. Even after being set free for three years, she was very apologetic and vowed to never cry or stop working. The pirate explained that if a slave ever cried or stopped cleaning, then they would be killed. Koala seemed to consider the Sun Pirates her masters, as she asked them if she would be killed if she stopped cleaning. The pirate also said that slaves panicked constantly, even when they were by themselves, and could never trust anyone. It is unknown if Koala also became paranoid in that regard. But when Fisher Tiger convinced her that they were not like the Celestial Dragons by throwing a gun into the water, she finally cried for the first time in years. She then began to regard the Sun Pirates as her family rather than her masters, though this did not stop her habit of cleaning even when she was not asked. By the time they reached her home town she genuinely liked the fishmen and mermen of the Sun Pirates, creating especially strong bonds with Hatchan and the future members of the Macro Pirates. She went as far as to actually hold Fisher Tiger's hands despite him trying to shake her off. At the age of 23 Koala has become much more mature, having shown compassion to Sabo for not being there to save Ace and that he should not let his guilt get to him. She also has become rather playful and cheery, having gleefully hugged Robin again after meeting her and teased Sabo about him crying upon meeting Luffy again. She has also been shown to have a temper, as she got angry with Sabo for fighting Fujitora instead of staying at his post and comically pinched his cheeks for his disregard for his duties as a Revolutionary. History Plot Powers and Abilities Fishman Karate: She is skilled enough at Fishman Karate to be able to teach it and was able to defeat an opponent much larger than her. Not being a fishwoman and still being able to learn the art makes her more impressive. *'Low Kicks': This technique involves circling around and attacking an enemy from behind with a flurry of kicks. (Unnamed) *'Shark Brick Fist': A powerful straight punch that produces a shock wave that passes through the opponent. *'Sharkskin Palm Thrust': A simple yet powerful palm block. Weaknesses * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Revolutionaries